Star Trek: Judgment Rites
| Platform= }} Star Trek: Judgment Rites is a video game published by Interplay, which serves as a sequel to Star Trek: 25th Anniversary. The game engine is nearly identical to that of its predecessor, with some minor improvements in graphics and gameplay, such as the varying makeup of the landing party. These landing parties are always led by James T. Kirk, who is the only character the player directly controls. The game is separated into eight parts, making the game episodic in nature. The parts are mostly self-contained, except for the final two missions which are directly connected. There is also a subtle overarching plot which is resolved in the end. The plotlines are varied, including a hostile takeover of a Federation research facility, exploring strange alien environments and the return of Trelane, now infatuated with the first World War. The game was published on both floppies and CD-ROM. As with Star Trek: 25th Anniversary, the enhanced CD-ROM version includes voice acting by the original regular cast. In addition, William Campbell reprises his role as Trelane and Majel Barrett voices the on-board computer on the . Unfortunately, this required the computer's database to be trimmed significantly, as in the floppy version it contained a plethora of information from TOS which was not crucial for finishing the game. Judgment Rites was also released in a Limited Collector's Edition. This included the enhanced CD-ROM version of the game, another CD-ROM with a behind-the-scenes documentary and interviews with Gene Roddenberry and Leonard Nimoy, a specially designed badge, and a video cassette containing the episode (The UK version of this video cassette also contained the previous episode, ). A different, earlier limited collector's edition had the game on 3.5" floppies and contained a VHS video cassette of the Star Trek movie . With the exception of the canceled game Star Trek: Secret of Vulcan Fury, which was originally intended to feature the entire original cast, DeForest Kelley's participation in lending his voice to Judgment Rites marked the final occasion in which he portrayed the role of Leonard McCoy. Missions Note: This describes as closely as possible the intended sequence of each mission, as required for attaining "100% completion" or close to it. It may be possible, by following slightly different actions, to achieve a higher score. Federation The game begins with the Enterprise encountering a rift in space. Through this rift emerges the USS Alexander, badly damaged, apparently having traveled back in time from the near future. Luke Rayner, captain of the Alexander, manages to contact Kirk and warn him of the impending destruction of the Federation, before the Alexander explodes. The Enterprise travels to Espoir Station, a federation research station indicated by Rayner to be the source of the catastrophe. Upon beaming on board, Kirk, Spock and McCoy are met by none other than Ies Breddell, the same villain who destroyed the in Star Trek: 25th Anniversary. Breddell and a group of Vardaine soldiers have taken over the station, with the help of the chief scientist on board, Dr. Munroe. Breddell activates a powerful tractor beam to disable the enterprise and, after revealing his plan to use a cloaked secret weapon powered by a nearby singularity against the Federation, puts the three men in the brig. Our heroes escape the brig with the help of a sympathetic Vardaine named Menao Sheme. They proceed to extract information from the station's computer that confirms Breddell's plan to start a war with the Federation, and use it to convince the station's security personnel to help them stop Breddell. After completing their takeover of the station, the heroes have a show-down with Dr. Breddell in his quarters, where he is stunned. It is then revealed that the cloaked weapon is about to fire directly at sector 001 (Earth), but the heroes manage to disable it thanks to deciphering Breddell's access codes, decloaking the weapon, and releasing the enterprise from the tractor beam, allowing it to destroy the weapon. It is implied that Breddell himself is arrested and put on trial for war crimes. Two different, less optimal versions of the episode's ending can be achieved. The first comes if you forget to sabotage the station's shuttlecraft, which allows Breddell to escape, and moderately reducing the mission score. The second happens if you choose to kill Breddell rather than stunning him, which will result in the anti-Federation feelings on the Vardaine homeworld massively increasing, and the mission score being severely reduced. Sentinel The Enterprise is contacted by a survey ship, the USS Demeter, which is observing a stone-age species on the planet Balkos III. The ship's captain Gellman informs Kirk that upon scanning the planet, they were scanned themselves by a powerful beam, and retreated to the other side of the planet for safety. Kirk, Spock and McCoy beam down to an underground complex which is the location where the scanning beam originated. They discover an advanced and alien base under the planet's surface, and proceed to explore it despite numerous force fields barring their way and preventing access to the various technologically advanced machines. The heroes eventually use some of the unrestricted machinery to construct badges that allow them to deactivate several of the forcefields. Using an unprotected terminal, they decypher the aliens' pattern-based language in order to deactivate the remaining force fields. Upon doing so, they discover that the purpose of this facility is to administer a synthetic pheromone to the Balkosians which is causing them to become more aggressive. Spock also comes to the conclusion that the Balkosians themselves were placed on this planet by the same aliens who built the facility, as an experiment. Kirk theorizes that the experiment may actually be a test for the Enterprise crew, given the strange manner in which puzzles and problems are placed in their way. Finally, they also discover a vast array of highly advanced technological data (primarily, techniques on creating three-dimensional holograms) cached in one of the computers - however the computer that distributes this data is, in a way, booby-trapped so that retrieving it would cause the alien pheromone to release into the planet's atmosphere, causing all Balkosians to become permanently aggressive. Eventually, Kirk decides to abandon the information cache in favor of disabling the pheromone machine, allowing the Balkosians to be free of outside influence. Upon beaming back to the Enterprise, Uhura receives a message coming directly from the planet below, which reads: "Subject suitable, testing continues". The meaning of this message remains unknown for now. No Man's Land The Enterprise is scheduled to explore radiation clouds in the area, when they are contacted by Starfleet and asked to investigate the disappearance of three Federation vessels in the area of the Delphi system. The latest vessel to disappear was the USS Zimbabwe. Upon reaching the Delphi system, the Enterprise encounters a World War I triplane, specifically a Fokker DR-1 painted red (similar to that of the flying ace The "Red" Baron von Richthofen), piloted by none other than Trelane, an all-powerful but childish alien being obsessed with Earth's wars. Trelane proceeds to pummel the Enterprise, and eventually (whether the battle is won or lost), whisks Kirk, Spock and McCoy to an inaccurate recreation of the fictional town of Gothos in 1918 Germany - specifically to a makeshift prison (a wine cellar) beneath one of the town's buildings. In the cellar, our heroes meet the captain of the Zimbabwe, one Commander Ellis, who blames kirk for the death of his Redshirt friend on one of the Enterprise's away missions. Nonetheless, Ellis helps our heroes escape the cellar, and they begin to explore the town. They meet several stereotypical characters in the town, including a female spy working for the French, several patriotic Germans, and those who are opposed to the war. The town's residents, who are later revealed to be the mind-altered crew of the freighter Shinobi (one of the kidnapped vessels), believe that Kirk is in fact "Lt. Col. Jimmy Kirk", an American flying ace and nemesis of Baron von Gothos (Trelane), but extend great courtesy towards him. This allows Kirk to explore the town. Our heroes spend some of their time running various errands for the townsfolk to earn money, as well as gain their support in acquiring various mundane objects (like a clock, a blackboard, and a locket) which are emanating incredible power. These objects apparently contain some of Trelane's power within them, and Spock theorizes that destroying these objects would disrupt the force-field protecting Trelane's castle, which overlooks the town. Among other things, Kirk has an argument with a fictional fascist military officer about the merits of republicanism vs. dictatorship, breaks into the local armory to steal a package of dynamite (to destroy the objects of power he collects), displays his skill in playing poker, and helps a old one-armed war veteran of the Franco-Prussian War clean his apartment. Of note is one scene of a front-line trench right next to the town, where a lone German soldier lies perpetually dying "for dramatic effect". It is made clear that the town is a romanticized version of wartime Germany, and reflects little of the true horrors of World War I. Finally, our heroes put the three objects of power into Trelane's triplane (the fourth and last object of power) and destroy it with explosives. This prompts Trelane to transport them into his castle, where they discover all four hijacked ships (including the Enterprise) shrunk down into bottles on Trelane's mantle. Kirk at first attempts to convince Trelane that his parents are coming to punish him for his mischief. When this fails, Kirk tries to reason with Trelane, persuading him to scan the Enterprise's data-banks and make a true recreation of the war as it really happened. Trelane transports himself and Kirk into a bloody and grim scene of a true wartime trench, littered with bodies and black mud. Kirk proceeds to explain that there was nothing glorious nor romantic about the war, and eventually convinces Trelane to explore the matter less superficially. Trelane releases the ships, but hints that he and Kirk will meet again in the future. An alternate way of dealing with Trelane is to speak to Scotty via communicator in Trelane's castle, which reveals the existence of a second lifeform like Trelane. Once this is done, getting Trelane to look outside the castle will result in him being spotted by his nanny, who promises to set everything right and cut Trelane off from our universe permanently. This ending isn't quite as optimal as the "trench" ending, but it is still possible to get the maximum possible score with it. In the epilogue for this mission, it is revealed that Kirk and Commander Ellis, who spend some of the mission exchanging harsh words, have finally let their mutual aggressions out through a game of Zero-Gravity Squash. Kirk says that he put in a request to transfer Ellis to the Enterprise. The Light And The Darkness Starfleet informs the Enterprise of a distress signal received from an unexplored Class M planet in the Onyius system. On arrival, Spock detects only two life-forms on the planet's barren and inhospitable planet, near to the origin of the broadcast. Kirk, Spock and McCoy beam down to investigate, accompanied by a Xenobiologist named Ensign Jons. At their beam-down coordinates, our heroes discover a large structure which appears to have been standing there for around 50,000 years, and was sealed with a force field until not long ago. Inside, they discover advanced DNA sequencing and replication machinery in perfect condition, and easily operable by the skilled Xenobiologist. In an adjacent room, the away team discovers a machine containing a colony of single-celled organisms. A holographic image appears, resembling a grotesque demonic creature - supposedly an anthropomorphic representation of this single-celled species. The hologram, calling itself Vizzner, explains that his species is known as the Alphans, and that they seek to be saved from their mortal enemies, the Omegans, who had invaded their planet and sought to destroy them. After conversing with Kirk, Vizzner suggests that Kirk pay a visit to another room in this facility. When he does so, Kirk discovers that the other room contains a similar machine, with another single-celled alien colony growing inside. Once again, a hologram appears, this time in the form of a glowing angel calling itself Azrah, and explains that it represents the species called the Omegans. He beseeches Kirk to destroy the Alphans and rid the universe of their deceit, lies, and overall dark influence. Upon examination by Dr. McCoy, it quickly becomes evident that each of the two species has a unique advantage - one reproduces quickly, while the other has superior metabolism. However, each species also has a serious flaw - one has very poor metabolism, while the other reproduces extremely slowly. McCoy and Spock theorize that the creatures used to belong to a single species, which was somehow split into two species using the machinery in this facility, each receiving only one of the strengths of the original, and thus becoming unable to evolve properly on its own. Kirk engages each hologram in a logical and philosophical discussion, showing the flaws in their prejudice against each other. Finally he convinces both species to relinquish DNA samples to be used in rejoining them into a single organism. Unfortunately, once they try using the genetic machinery in the facility to rejoin the two species, the sequencing process inexplicably fails. Suspecting foul-play, Kirk questions Ensign Jons and discovers that he has been sabotaging the DNA sequencing due to his beliefs that the "pure and angelic" Omegans should not be tainted by the "foul and demonic" Alphans. After convincing Jons to abandon this unfounded preconception of morality (which he is applying to the holographic representation of what is essentially single-celled organisms incapable of "right" and "wrong"), the resequencing is completed, and McCoy places the new organism into a third machine to help them grow. A hologram representing this new species, the Gammans, appears before them and attempts to convey an important congratulatory message, but the message is garbled. The Enterprise detects the message as having come from another solar system, and being received outside the facility. Kirk and his mates discover a sensor array behind the structure, which is misaligned and unable to draw geothermal energy from the bedrock. They use the ship's computer to realign the array, and then heat the rocks using microwaves fired by the Enterprise from orbit. This allows the message to be received properly. The Gamman hologram (calling itself Cicissa) explains that this was a test administered by a species called the Brassica, who are apparently conducting similar tests in other areas of the galaxy on other species besides the Federation. This confirms Kirk's previous suspicion that he and his crew were being explicitly tested (see Sentinel). The purpose of this test is as yet unrevealed. Voids Starfleet redirects the Enterprise towards the Antares Rift, to take over the duties of the USS Regulus in its exploration of this dangerous sector of space. Upon arrival, Scotty turns off the ship's warp engines to avoid damage from the various anomalies inside the rift. Soon thereafter, a powerful energy burst strikes the ship just outside the bridge, severing sensor-links and communications to the rest of the ship. Spock says that the ship is surrounded by rifts into an alien dimension, which the ship's sensors are unable to detect, and thus cannot be navigated around. He plants a message into the computer so that others on board the ship might be able to read it, and then states that he must reach auxiliary controls to recalibrate the sensors to detect the rifts. However, when he tries to teleport there he mysteriously disappears. For a brief moment, a four-armed alien appears in his place, then disappears as well. Chief Kyle jury-rigs an escape elevator from the bridge. Kirk, Sulu, Checkov and a Redshirt called Ensign Angus Walker make their way to Auxiliary controls, while the ship continues to be pummeled by energy bursts. In Auxiliary Control, the team encounters the same alien they saw on the bridge, and manage to take a medical tricorder scan before the alien teleports them outside and locks the door. In Sickbay, McCoy analyzes the readings and concludes that the creature is a Vurian, an extinct species that was destroyed in a war around the time of the creation of the Federation's first warp engines. However, the creature (who turns out to be a female) appears to have no special physical abnormalities which would allow her to perform the spontaneous teleportations she seems capable of. McCoy quickly synthesizes a knock-out gas that should disable the alien. Kirk pumps the gas into Auxiliary Control using the ship's life support system, then teleports there only to see the alien disappear. Upon inspection, Sulu discovers that the ship's controls have not been tampered with, and manages to pinpoint the alien's origin inside one of the spatial rifts. Kirk then teleports into the rift, in hope of finding Spock and returning him to the Enterprise. The teams arrives in a strange place characterized by great mineral-looking colorful boulders scattered around a brown landscape. They encounter the Vurian, who reveals her name as Emminata and tells them that this entire dimension is in fact a powerful being known as the "Savant". This creature abandoned physical existence in favor of an existence in pure joy. Spotting Spock's inability to feel joy, as well as his aptitude for psionics, the Savant has mind-melded with Spock and is keeping him in a deep emotional state. Kirk locates and speaks with Spock, who says he does not want to be in a state of eternal joy (being a Vulcan, he wishes to forsake all emotions). Kirk tries to reason with the Savant to explain this, but the Savant is reluctant to listen. Fortunately, the team also learns that the Savant's repressed negative emotions are being condensed into these mineral formations that litter the landscape of this dimension. Kirk proceeds to collect a large number of blue gems that are made of pure pain, and throws them into the Savant to get its attention. He then proceeds to convince the savant that Spock is being held against his will, and that creatures should retain their free will and the ability to feel negative emotions as otherwise they cannot advance their minds. Eventually, the Savant releases Spock and the team. The Enterprise quickly heads out of the Antares Rift and proceeds to Starbase 8 for emergency repairs. This is the only mission to have anything comparable to a "Redshirt death" from the previous game. If you attempt to pick up the blue gems in the Savant's realm without using a bag, then the Redshirt volunteers to get the gems, but is severely injured upon touching them. While he apparently survives the events of the mission, the player's score will be reduced (as in the previous game). Museum Piece The Enterprise is headed to Nova Atar for a much-anticipated shore leave. On their way there, Kirk receives a communication from Admiral Richards. The admiral tells him that the Smithsonian Annex museum on the planet, a renowned museum of technology, is holding a ceremony to celebrate the return of one of the museum's artifacts - an old space probe - to its former owners, the Lachians. These Lachians are a race comprised of several family-clans, who had escaped the destruction of their old homeworld and resettled on the world of Lachian. They are now petitioning for entry into the Federation, and Richards asks kirk to represent the federation in the ceremony. While the crew of the Enterprise take their shore-leave, Kirk, Scotty and Chekov beam down to the museum. They explore the museum for a while, inspect the space probe that is to be handed to the Lachians, and are then called back to the Curator's office for a toast. Suddenly, the museum's security alert goes off, and the surveillance cameras show that terrorists have infiltrated the space probe display room, and have taken two guards hostage. The Curator tries to activate the museum's defensive systems, but is zapped by a booby-trap in his security console and is knocked unconscious. The heroes try to reach the space probe exhibit, but discover that one of the primary doors was hacked and shut tight by the terrorists. They proceed to assemble a rudimentary electro-magnetic accelerator gun using various pieces from the various exhibits around them, and fire a metal lance through the door. On the other side, they continue scrounging useful equipment from the exhibits in the hope of finding a way of thwarting the terrorists' plans before they can tunnel their way out of the museum and make off with the space probe and possibly the hostages. There are two ways to complete this mission, with only one of them allowing a perfect score. The "wrong" way is to repair an antiquated transporter unit and beam a canister of gas into the space probe exhibit, knocking the terrorists out. However, the correct way is to repair another broken exhibit - a communications console - and attempt to contact the Enterprise. While doing so, Kirk manages to contact the terrorists instead, and begins negotiating with them. He learns that they represent one of the smaller families of Lachian society, the Onacans. They argue that the space probe (which they call the Quelque) belongs to their entire species, not just the Seransi family to whom the museum was planning on giving this artifact. They explain that the Quelque is the probe that discovered the planet Lachian while their homeworld was dying, and so was instrumental in saving their species from destruction. Therefore, it is a cultural relic that should not belong to just one family or another. Kirk tells the terrorists that their claims are justified, and guarantees that the Federation will intervene in the matter. Subsequently, the terrorists give themselves up without a fight. Though This Be Madness... The Enterprise has just completed a resupply mission to several outposts on the Federation border, when it receives a distress signal from a Romulan ship inside the Romulan Neutral Zone. Optionally, Kirk can decide to violate the treaty and enter the Neutral Zone to assist the Romulan ship. The Enterprise is then attacked by a Romulan Warbird. After destroying it, they are surrounded by four other Warbirds. The Romulan commander thanks Kirk for destroying a "rogue" ship, and then presses Kirk to divulge all information on the Brassica, who have apparently been testing the Romulans, similar to how they've been testing Kirk and his crew. This section is optional, and does not reflect on the score whatsoever. The Enterprise then receives a priority-one message from Starfleet. It appears that an alien ship is about to land on top of a Federation colony on Atabis, deep inside the Klingon Neutral Zone. Kirk is ordered to survey the situation and do what he can to safeguard the colonists. Upon arrival, the Enterprise discovers that a Klingon Battle Cruiser is already present. Captain Klarr, the commander of this cruiser, claims that he does not intend any violence, and is only there to protect Klingon interests in the disputed Atabis system. Kirk, Spock and McCoy beam down to the alien ship, together with Lieutenant Uhura who is brought along to repair the aliens' communications system which are assumed to be malfunctioning. The Klingon Captain and his belligerent aide also beam on board the alien ship, to observe Kirk's actions and ensure that they do not pose a threat to the Klingon Empire's interests. The aliens on board the ship appear to be in various states of mental confusion, bordering on autism or mental retardation. They are apparently the thousandth generation of a species they refer to as the "Builders", having spent centuries on board this colony ship. The only true entity in charge is a machine called the "Phays", which regulates all activity on board the ship. The Phays produces food for the colonists, and heavily medicates it to keep them docile. Kirk and his crewmates find the Phays computer in a large chamber that has been utterly vandalized. Its core library, which probably contained large quantities of data, has been destroyed. The computer itself speaks, and presents the characteristics of an overly protective parent. It believes Kirk and the others are simply some of the ship's inhabitants, constantly encouraging them to eat, sleep and play, as one would their children. Upon examination of the Phays computer, it turns out that it was damaged some time ago, or perhaps badly constructed to begin with. The Phays itself reveals that the "Builders" put all their "damaged" people (I.E. people with genetic disposition to mental illnesses) on the ship, and sent them off in a long "trip" which should end with them returning to their home planet centuries later. It believes that it is about to land on its planet of origin, completely unaware of (or perhaps deliriously ignoring) the Federation colony on Atabis. It also believes that it woke up the sleepers in preparation for landing, but this contradicts there being several generations of them, meaning they had woken up much earlier than that. Kirk and his team also encounter a gang of bullies on the ship, lead by a paranoid individual called Tuskin. They discover the gang's "hideout" (a play room filled with toys) and their tricorder readings indicate a hidden passage behind it that leads through a warp in space-time. To gain access to that passage, Kirk must first earn the trust of various individuals throughout the ship. In particular, he fixes a hydroponic garden and harvests the nutritious fruit from one of the plants. He then synthesizes a tranquilizer drug, and has one of the aliens administer it to Tuskin to render him unconscious. Going through the anomalous passage in the play room, the crew and the Klingons arrive in a room which is literally the inside of the Phays computer. They repair a broken node in the machine, and restore the Phays to a coherent state. The computer acknowledges that it no longer intends to land on the Federation colony on Atabis, and divulges some more information. However, it does not directly answer any of the most relevant questions about the purpose of the alien ship or any of the events witnessed on-board. It finally gives Kirk a storage media device that is supposed to contain all these relevant answers. Upon examining the data, Kirk concludes that it does not contain any straight-forward answers either, and confronts the Phays about this. The Phays then admits that this has all been just a test, and invites all characters present (including the Klingons) into a dimensional portal, promising that they would meet the Builders on the other side. They accept this invitation and go through. Klarr's aide is reluctant to let his captain be dragged into what he called a "Federation trap". However, Klarr punches his aide out cold, and orders him transported back to the Klingon ship. Kirk's team and Klarr proceed into the portal... ...Yet There Is Method In It The characters arrive in a surreal landscape of large solid cubic shapes floating in a void. A tricorder reading reveals this to be a sophisticated hologram. The large face of a Brassican, a green alien creature with large eyes and what appears to be a beak-like mouth greets them, and begins administering an oral test where there appears to be no one correct answer to any question. The answer to each question is one of the people present, and only one may give the team's final answer. The first question is: "Who amongst you goes through the greatest pains in pursuit of life?". McCoy suggests himself, being a doctor who fights for the lives of others. Spock also claims that he may be the one, as he struggles to understand all things in the universe. Kirk and Klarr argue that as starship captains, they bear the responsibilities for the lives of their crew, but then they are two people and only one can be the correct answer. Finally, Uhura says that as a female, she would go through the greatest pains through childbirth and raising children. Kirk tries to wrestle a hint out of the Brassican performing the testing, arguing that without understanding the Brassicans, it would be impossible to give any answer. However, other Brassican voices out of the void interfere - it appears that the Brassicans are divided on whether or not they should contact other species to begin with, and are reluctant to provide any assistance in the test. Still, the testing Brassican gives a hint, which is unfortunately as obtuse as the original question. Kirk eventually weighs his options and selects Uhura. She disappears, but the Brassica do not say whether it was the correct choice. The remaining characters are whisked to another location in the void to continue testing. The second question goes as follows: "Who amongst you wrestles most intensely with the chaos of life?". Once again Kirk and Klarr argue on whether being a ship's captain is the answer, as they must struggle with managing the hundreds of crew-members under their command in the chaotic life out in space. Klarr, however, argues that a Klingon crew is far more chaotic, and therefore his struggle is harder. Spock believes that he might be the correct choice, being a scientist who wrestles with the chaos inherent to the laws of the universe. McCoy suggests himself, as a doctor, who wrestles with the unpredictable at the very edge between life and death. Once again, Kirk asks for clarifications, but receives ambiguous philosophical replies rather than straightforward hints. It is becoming clearer that one of the Brassican voices is decidedly suspicious of Humans and does not believe they can pass the test. However, the other voices seem to be encouraged by Kirk's determination to understand the situation and the Brassica better. Finally, Kirk selects McCoy as the answer to the question. Again, McCoy disappears, and the others are transported to a new region of the void. The third question is much more complex than the first two: "PIG + X = COW". To make things more complex, each of the other individuals remaining (Spock and Klarr) heard the question differently. Klarr heard the question in Klingon, roughly translated as "Plant + X = Hive Paper". Spock heard it as "Chicken + X = Reality". Klarr proceeds to create an complex explanation that ties Pig to Chicken to Plant, which leads him to believe that the answer is "Egg". Kirk dismisses this as over-stretching it. Kirk believes that only "Pig + X = Cow" (which is the way he heard it) is the true question, and attempts to solve it by decoding it via anagrams or other methods. Spock, however, believes that there is no answer at all - that the question is intentionally nonsensical. This finally appeals to Kirk, who selects Spock to give his answer (that there is no answer) to the Brassicans. He disappears, and Kirk and Klarr continue to the next test. The last question, far more ominous than before: "Why should you be the one to leave this place alive?". Kirk asks the Brassicans whether the question is hypothetical, or whether it is a threat that one of them, either Kirk or Klarr, will not be allowed to leave this place alive. The Brassicans again mince their words - they say it is a philosophical question, and that it should be taken at face value: "explain why you are more worthy of continuing to exist". However, they also point out that there are fewer people here now than they were before, indicating that indeed one of the two might not be allowed to leave. For once, Klarr and Kirk appear to have the same opinion about this: They are adamant that neither of them will present themselves as having more reason to be allowed to leave. They present their decision to the Brassicans: either they both die, or they both leave. The Brassicans are pleasantly surprised by this answer, and as consequence, they teleport Kirk and Klarr to their home planet. Note that it is possible to get one answer wrong, and still continue in the mission. However, Spock must not be given as the answer to either of the first two questions, or else the mission will become impossible to complete. In the event that Kirk ends up facing the final question with someone other than Klarr, then Kirk must put himself forward as the only one to leave the room alive. Conversely, if Klarr is present then the only acceptable solution is to give the "both of us or neither of us" answer, as if Klarr will physically attack Kirk if he tries to advance by himself. Regardless of who is in the room, or if you have answered any of the previous questions correctly, Kirk must never volunteer to sacrifice his own life, as this will cause an instant game over. The Brassicans congratulate the two captains on their performance, and teleport the missing (unharmed) crew-members into the room as well. They acknowledge that they will open formal relations with both the Federation and the Klingon Empire. One of the Brassicans converses with Kirk in private. He tells Kirk that the Brassica are concerned about the Klingons, and fear that the Klingons might try to invade them in the future. He offers Kirk a data crystal containing a probe scan of Klingon space, which should help the Federation strike deep into Klingon territory in the event that they betray and attack the Brassicans. Kirk takes the data crystal and reveals it to Klarr. Klarr then admits that the Brassicans have given him a similar crystal, claiming it contained a scan of Federation space. Faced with a final decision, Kirk hands his crystal to Klarr, asking him to destroy both crystals, which he does, saying that "Trust breeds trust". The Brassicans then reveal that this was the final test, and that both crystals were blank (there were no scans of either space made, at least they claim so). In the epilogue, we learn that the Brassicans have initiated formal relations with both the Federation and the Klingons. Uhura was offered the role of embassador, but declined, saying that it was "probably just another test anyway". Credits Starring * DeForest Kelley as Leonard McCoy * Leonard Nimoy as Mr. Spock * William Shatner as James T. Kirk Costarring * Majel Barrett as the Enterprise Computer * James Doohan as Montgomery Scott * Walter Koenig as Pavel Chekov * Nichelle Nichols as Lt. Uhura * George Takei as Hikaru Sulu Guest starring * William Campbell as Trelane Featuring * Catherine Battistone as the Narrator * Melodee M. Spevack as Admiral Melanie Cain * Anthony De Longis as Admiral Richards Other voice cast Federation * Ken Allen as Capt. Luke Rayner * Steve Bulen as Eadric Kamend * Johnny Cann as Guard 2 * Roger Kern as Menao Sheme * Steven Kramer as James Munroe * Ernie L. Guderjahn as Guard 1 * Mike L. Reynolds as Ies Breddell * Melodee M. Spevack as Ops * Simon Prescott as Bivander Zane * Terrence Stone as Vardaine Assistant Sentinel * Michael McConnohie as Gellman Yet There is Method in it * Clynell Jackson III as Capt. Klarr Light and Darkness * Steven Kramer as Azrah * Mike L. Reynolds as Vizznr * Kerrigan Mahan as Mr. Jons * Doug Stone as Cicissa Voids * Douglas Coler as Lt. Walker http://douglascoler.com/galleries.html * Eddie Frierson as Lt. Kyle * Clynell Jackson III as Vurian * Melodee M. Spevack as Debug * Michael McConnohie as Savant No Man's Land * Sylvia Biller as Gerhard, Babysitter, and Pupil * Molly Brandenburg as Frau Humperdink, Wolfgang, and Pupil * Steve Bulen as Nielson * Douglas Coler as Sundergard * Michael G. Pender as Soldier 2 * Melora Harte as Maria and Pupil * Joyce Kurtz as Ingrid * Ernie L. Guderjahn as Old Man * Mike L. Reynolds as Eckhart * Kerrigan Mahan as Gellert * Michael McConnohie as Soldier 1 * Edie Mirman as Boy and Pupil * Simon Prescott as Uhland * Madalyn Rofer as Gretel * Doug Stone as Schiller * Terrence Stone as Kapitan Hauptmann * Tom Wyner as Commander Ellis * Anthony De Longis as Commander Museum Piece * Eddie Frierson as Lucas * Michael G. Pender as Guard * Madalyn Rofer as Door * Anthony De Longis as Curator Breznia Though This be Madness * Johnny Cann as Grinagog and Romulan * Douglas Coler as Gormagon * Eddie Frierson as Romulan * Michael G. Pender as Rabe * Melora Harte as Console/Moll * Clynell Jackson III as Capt. Klarr * Roger Kern as Romulan * Steven Kramer as Klingon Aide * Joyce Kurtz as Computer * Ernie L. Guderjahn as Rackaback * Melodee M. Spevack as Fase * Kerrigan Mahan as Stambob * Richard Mulligan as Xenti * Simon Prescott as Tuskin * Doug Stone as Jakesey * Terrence Stone as Atrioli Crew * Executive Producer: Brian Fargo * Producers: Jacob R. Buchert III, Bruce Schlickbernd * Associate Producer: Scott Everts * Art Director: Todd J. Camasta * Main Programmers: Paul Allen Edelstein and Jayesh J. Patel * Set Design: Lil' Ganster Entertainment * Set Design for Light and Darkness: Phil Hanks and Frank Mandiola * Set Cleanup and Miscellaneous Props: Molly Talbot * Director 3D Imaging: Robert Nesler * 3D Modeling and Cinematographic Sequences: Thomas Glinskas and Michael Packard * Opening Movie Rendering: Tim Wilcox * Opening Movie Processing: Paul Allen Edelstein and Bill Stoudt * Additional System Programming: Robert E. Heitman (Triton Interactive) * Additional Scripting: Matt Blair (Triton Interactive) * Additional Animations: Katherin Heitman (Triton Interactive) * Sound Mastering: Craig Duman * Sound Editing: Chris Borders, Sergio A. Bustamante II * Additional Sound Effects: Larry Peacock, Sergio A. Bustamante II * Director of Quality Assurance (Enhanced CD Version): Jeremy S. Barnes * Assistant Director of Quality Assurance (Enhanced CD Version): David L. Simon * IS Manager: Darren L. Monahan * Compatibility Manager: John Werner * Lead Tester (Enhanced CD Version): Lawrence Smith * Assistant Lead Tester (Enhanced CD Version): Jeff Woods * Testers (Enhanced CD Version) Marc Duran, Savina Greene, Daryl Guetzkow, David Hendee, Cory Nelson, Phuong Nguyen, Quinn Summers, and Steve Thesken * Very Special Thanks Scott Bennie and Scott Everts * Producer (Enhanced CD Version): Ken Allen * Line Producer (Enhanced CD Version): Todd Loenhorst * Star Trek Theme Rendition: Richard Band * Star Trek Theme Composers: Alexander Courage and Gene Roddenberry * Music From Star Trek: 25th Anniversary: David Govett and George Alistair Sanger * Sound and Music: Gregory R. Allen * Additional Music Conversions: Rick Jackson * Digital Sound Effects: Gregory R. Allen, Charles Deenen, and Clive Mizumoto * Sound Effects Assistance: Brian Luzietti * MT‑32 Sound Effects: Rick Jackson and George Alistair Sanger * Directors of Quality Assurance (Original Floppy Disk Version): Kerry Garrison and Kirk Tome * Assistant Director of Quality Assurance (Original Floppy Disk Version): Rodney N. Relosa * Lead Tester (Original Floppy Disk Version): Floyd Grubb * Testing Crew (Original Floppy Disk Version): William Church, Raphael Goodman, Michael Packard, Vun Renich, Dean Schulte, John Sramek, and Christoper A. Tremmel * Manual Text: Scott Bennie, Jacob R. Buchert III, Scott Everts, Kelly O'Guinn, and Bruce Schlickbernd * Manual Design: Larry Fukuoka and Ed Rubin * Movie and Sound Pack Coproducers: Scott Everts and Wesley Yanagi * "Federation" Writer: Scott Bennie * "Federation" Directors: Greg Christensen and Mark Whittlesey * "Federation" Costumes and Special Effects: George Almond and Scott Bieser * "Sentinel" Writer: Mark O'Green * "Sentinel" Director: Chris DeSalvo * "Sentinel" Costumes and Special Effects: Bryon Carson and Arlene C. Somers * "No Man's Land" Writer: Scott Bennie * "No Man's Land" Director: Chris Jones * "No Man's Land" Costumes and Special Effects: George Almond, Scott Bieser, Todd J. Camasta, Scott Mathews, and Bruce Schlickbernd * "Light and Darkness" Writer: Michael A. Stackpole * "Light and Darkness" Director: Chris DeSalvo * "Light and Darkness" Costumes and Special Effects: Todd J. Camasta * "Voids" Writer: Scott Bennie * "Voids" Directors: Greg Christensen and Mark Whittlesey * "Voids" Costumes and Special Effects: Cheryl Austin and Eddie Rainwater * "Museum Piece" Writer: Mark O'Green * "Museum Piece" Director: Wesley Yanagi * "Museum Piece" Costumes and Special Effects: George Almond, Scott Mathews, and Bruce Schlickbernd * "Though This be Madness" Writer: Elizabeth T. Danforth * "Though This be Madness" Director: Wesley Yanagi * "Though This be Madness" Costumes and Special Effects: Cheryl Austin, Bryon Carson, Eddie Rainwater, and Arlene C. Somers * "Yet There is Method in it" Writer: Elizabeth T. Danforth * "Yet There is Method in it" Director: Mark Whittlesey * "Yet There is Method in it" Costumes and Special Effects: George Almond, Scott Bieser * Spoken Dialog Recorded at: Hollywood, Interplay Productions Inc., Post Logic * Dialogue Recording Engineer: Bryant Arnett (at Post Logic Studios) * Casting and Voice Direction: Melodee M. Spevack, Michael McConnohie, and The Voiceworks Collector's Disc credits * Executive Producer: Alan Pavlish * Producer: Ken Allen * Director for Gene Roddenberry Interview Footage: Don Beck * Director for Leonard Nimoy Interview Footage: Lester Wisbrod * Documentary Script: Richard Mulligan * Documentary Video Editing: Dennis M. Miller * Layout And Design: Todd Loenhorst * Rendered Images: Tim Wilcox * Sound Effects: Charles Deenan * Sound Mastering: Craig Duman and Sergio A. Bustamante II * Video Digitizing and Mastering: Bill Stoudt * Biographical Sketches: Ken Allen * Programming: Chris Jones, John Price, and Paul Allen Edelstein External links * * [http://gaming.trekcore.com/judgmentrites/ Star Trek: Judgment Rites] at TrekCore.com de:Star Trek: Judgment Rites Judgment Rites